AVENTURA NOCTURNA
by centinelita06
Summary: El tenaz detective de C.M., Jim Ellison, tendrá que poner en juego todas sus habilidades para proteger a su adorable hijito Blair... de sí mismo. ATENCIÓN, ésta pequeña historia contiene una escena de castigo corporal/ NALGADAS! Si no es de su agrado el tema, NO LEA!


AVENTURA NOCTURNA…

La noche era joven aún. Y yo ya iba por la décima taza de café.

Estaba nervioso. Había tenido que dejar a mi hijito único al cuidado de mi hermano menor, Steven. Papá estaba en uno de sus viajes de negocios y Sally había pescado un resfrío, que si bien no era peligroso no quería que afectara a mi mocoso. Blair era muy propenso a enfermarse de sus pulmoncitos, aún no sé por qué. Y eso que me afano en que se abrigue los piecitos, use bufandas y gorritos de lana cada vez que sale del loft, pero ese niño parece no sentir el frío cuando se trata de seguir sus instintos y buscar aventuras en los parques y las plazas... creo que por eso renunciaron las últimas cinco niñeras.

No es que desconfiara de Steven, él es un buen tío... a Dios gracias! La verdad es que pensé que sería uno de esos tíos que consienten hasta el hartazgo a sus sobrinos, dejándolos hechos unos pequeños monstruitos desobedientes cuando regresaban con sus papás.

En el caso de Blair, sólo me tiene a mí. Naomi no soportó la presión que demandaba ser la mamá de un niñito curioso y preguntón y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, escapó en el primer bus que pasó por el frente de nuestro edificio. Desde ese entonces, fuimos sólo mi hijo de tres añitos y yo...

Ahora Blair tiene casi siete años, pero sigue siendo tan pequeño mi renacuajo.

Se preguntarán por qué estoy tan nervioso si sé que mi hijo está en buenas manos?! La razón no dista mucho de ser un tanto complicada... Verán. Blair parece haberse obsesionado con algo que él ama llamar centinelas... Según me explicó, estos sujetos son seres humanos extraordinarios, pues tienen sus cinco sentidos híper desarrollados. Habrase visto!

Su más reciente locura lo llevó a escaparse una noche a hurtadillas de casa... La verdad es que no sé cómo lo escuché, pero pude sentir claramente los pacitos de mi bebé revotando suavemente por el piso del loft, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cuando me di cuenta, mi hijo ya estaba cruzando la calle.

Corrí dejando mis pulmones atrás. Cuando lo agarré, tuve que hacer un movimiento realmente veloz para que un camión no nos envistiera. Estaba tan enojado, pero más que nada aliviado de tener a salvo a mi hijo en brazos. Agarré a mi pequeño imán de problemas, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo para sentir el vivaz latido de su corazoncito contra el mío y caminé de vuelta a casa.

En el trayecto por el ascensor, mi niño no se animó a abrir su boquita parlante.. Gracias a Dios!

Cuando al fin estuve en casa, me dispuse a cerrar la puerta y coloqué la traba, para mayor seguridad.

 **-Papito?!-** Susurró mi hijo? Casi ni le vi mover sus labios.

- **Dime, Jefe.**

 **-Lo siento!-** Me dijo, poniéndose a llorar.

Lo abracé más fuerte en mis brazos. Mi niño era tan pequeñito... No podía perderlo. Me muero si lo pierdo!

Sé que es una sensación que le debe ocurrir a cada padre. Pero Blair es como mi centro. Su presencia me hace sentir en paz y en control conmigo mismo.. es raro, como si yo lo necesitara a él.

- **Shhhh, bebé. Shhh...**

 **-Casi... casi te atropellan por mi culpa!-** Escuché que dijo. **-Lo siento papito, soy un mal hi..snif snif.. hijooo... buaaa!**

 **-Shshshshshhhh... Shhhh... Ya, Blair. Ya, bebé. No digas eso! Tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo. No podría quererte más, mi amor.**

 **-Pe..pero... por.. por mi culpa te lastimaste** \- Me dijo señalando mi brazo. Ni cuenta me había dado. Tenía un roce, no sé con qué me lo habré hecho, pero ni lo sentía. **-Perdón.. perdón, papito. Lo siento mucho, mucho!**

 **-Sé que lo sientes, jefe. Pero ya no te preocupes por esto-** Le dije señalando mi herida- **Eres un niño muy listo y sabes que hiciste mal al cruzar la calle solo y de noche... sabes también que es muy peligroso que un niño de tu edad ande solito por las calles a éstas horas, y es por eso que estás metido en muchos problemas, Junior. Pusiste en peligro tu seguridad. Por qué lo hiciste, cariño?!**

Blair se mordió el labio inferior. Lucía inseguro, dubitativo. Bajó la mirada, ocultando sus hermosos ojos azules con sus rulos.

Le obligué a levantar la cabecita, poniendo mi mano bajo el mentón. -Mírame, mi cielo. Por qué saliste así, hijo?!- Le pregunté con firmeza en mi voz, pero mirándolo con todo el amor que le tengo.

 **-No sé por qué, papá. Yo sentí un llamado... Tenía que seguirlo.. pero.. pero.. no me di cuenta de la calle... papi, me perdonas?!**

Suspiré un tanto molesto. No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. No sé?! Blair había hecho algo tan peligroso sin saber por qué?! Bueno... Mi deber de papá era enseñarle a mi mocoso que las acciones aún cuando no tengan un propósito claro y sean motivadas por causas misteriosas, tienen sus consecuencias.

 **-Te perdono, Jefecito de mi corazón. Sin embargo, has puesto tu vida en riesgo y sabes que eso no lo puedo dejar pasar, verdad?!**

Mi niño me miró con ojos llorosos. Sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

 **-Vamos a tu cuarto, Jefe. Tenemos una charla pendiente.-** Lo llevé en brazos hasta su habitación. Me senté en la cama y aproveché el momento de sorpresa de mi hijo para volcarlo boca abajo sobre mis rodillas.

 **-Papiiii... papito, no! Hablemos, papi. Hableeemos!-** Decía Blair tratando de levantarse de mis muslos. Puse mi brazo izquierdo abarcando su cinturita y con la mano derecha le bajé el pijama y el calzoncillo de Batman hasta dejarlo debajo de sus rodillas.

 **-Noooooo...-** Exclamó al sentir el frío en sus nalgas blancas.

 **-SWAT!...**

 **-AUUUUU!** \- Gritó mi hijo, haciendo que mi alma se estremeciera de dolor.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo había castigado con palmadas y siempre me invadía una especie de temor a ser muy violento con él. Además, Blair era un niño muy chiquito y me aterraba dañarlo, por lo que trataba de ajustar el número de nalgadas y la potencia de mi mano de acuerdo a la falta cometida.

En esta oportunidad, había decidido darle siete palmadas. Una por cada añito de vida.

 **-SWAT!.. SWAT!.. SWAT!...** Mi mano abarcaba ambos cachetes, dejando manchas rojas en su piel. Supe por sus gritos y los movimientos de sus piernitas que el mensaje de _"no arriesgarse"_ estaba llegando claro a mi jefecito.

 **-AYYYY... AUUUU... BUAAAAA... NO MÁS, PAPIIITOOO, BUAAAA... LO SIENTO. LO SIENTOOO...-** Lloraba con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo sentía que me temblaba el cuerpo al sentir el olor de sus lágrimas asaltar mi nariz. Qué locura.

Decidí aplicar los últimos chirlos en el centro de la cola sonrosada de mi bebé y dar por finalizada aquella paliza, odiándome intensamente por hacerlo llorar.

 **-NUNCA... SWAT... MÁS... SWAT... PONDRÁS TU VIDA... SWAT... EN PELIGRO... SWAT!**

 **-BUAAAAA... DUELEEEE... Buaaaa... Papitooo, nunca más! NUNCA MASSSS! AUAUAUUUU...-** Se quejó Blair gimiendo y llorando a moco tendido. Yo lo dejé llorar todo el tiempo que él necesito en mis piernas, abocándome a la tarea de consolarlo y confortarlo, acariciando sus piernas y haciendo círculos en su espaldita, mientras murmuraba palabras suaves.

Lentamente, le subí la ropa interior y el pijama y lo di vuelta, acomodándolo en mis brazos contra mi pecho.

 **-Shhhh, shh... Jefe, ya está. Ya pasó, tesoro. Papá te tiene... Papá te tiene, Blair. Todo está perdonado, mi vida. Nunca más vas a hacer algo tan peligroso, verdad, mi chiquito?!-** Le decía acurrucando su cuerpecito lo más cómodamente en mis brazos.

Mi niñito dudó varios segundos, tantos que me puse nervioso y lo apuré con una nalgadita floja.

 **-Ayy.. Si, papito. Lo prometo.-** Susurró antes de quedarse dormidito.

Subí con mi hijo en brazos hacia mi habitación y lo acomodé gentilmente en mi cama, boca abajo. No perdería de vista a mi corazón... Sin él no puedo vivir.


End file.
